Clause O Fied
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: SuperPOWERS. From signing a BEHAVIORAL CONTRACT. Kami, could life get any werider? OC fic. AU. eventual pairings. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Clause-O-Fied_

**Summary**: _SuperPOWERS. From signing a BEHAVIORAL CONTRACT. Kami, my life was crazy. OC fic. AU._

**Status/Type: **_Incomplete. Ongoing story._

**Notes: **_This fic contains two OCs-Sia Uchiha and Kira Clemmings._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything belonging to Naruto. I only own the story of this plot and my OCs. I do also not own Vitamin Water or YouTube._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Clause-O-Fied**_

**Prelude**

**~THE CLAUSE~**

_We, the below signed, hereby agree:_

_~To change our erring ways_

_~To not be afraid to rely on others_

_~To not pin geeky freshman boys to their lockers_

_~To not beat up annoying people of the female gender_

_~To not shoot sarcastic remarks at our teachers_

_~To not shun others_

_~To not put others down_

_~To not push loudmouths out five-story windows_

_~To become a better person._

I looked at my principal. "Anywhere?"

"Anywhere there's space."

I bent over and scrawled my name in funky lettering, not knowing I was sealing my fate.

_**

* * *

**_

Part One.

**One.**

If I HAD known that signing a behavioral contract would molecularly change my genetics, I would've run for the hills, making an oath to never come back…on my life (or maybe my brothers).

But I hadn't known. So I had stepped out of the office, pissed, and came face to face with my best friends, Temari no Sabaku and Tayuya.

"I don't believe this," I yipped. The three of us were bad-ass, don't-take-crap-from-anyone juniors, yet, SOMEHOW, I was the only one who had to sign Directions Academy's patented behavioral contract (GAG).

"So, it's official? You've been thoroughly Claused?" Tayuya asked.

_The Clause_ is the most dreaded piece of paper at Directions. You sign it and BAM! Your fate is sealed, and you must forever behave or else. The rebellious teens call signing _The Clause_ getting "Claused" (yeah, not really original…so what?).

"Yup. Officially been Claused," I wailed, stopping at my locker and pulling down my skirt.

The second thing I hated most at Directions (the first…? you got it, _The Clause_) were the uniforms. Not only was grey a hideous color (and to pair it with awesome blue and god-blessed black?) but…the skirts.

The plaid black-grey-and-blue skirts to our knees (with knee-high socks. GAG). Ugh…the horrors.

Temari and Tayuya can, somehow, pull the hideous uniforms off. Tayuya matched the plaid skirt, knee-highs, and collared white button-up blouse with wide white belts, the audacity to wear guy-issue ties, earrings miles long, and some truly kickin' sneakers.

Temari, on the other hand, outshone the uniform with tiny black vests, boots that raised her two inches off the ground, spiked arm bracelets, chokers, and stuffy stickers and pins all over her standard-issue grey Directions bag.

I've tried many times to spice up my uniform. All attempts to do so were shot down by my parents. The Uchiha family motto: "Kissing Ass Works" (actually, it may be something more along the lines of "We take no prisoners"). Therefore their precious daughter and their two prized sons must obey the rules of uniforms like the good little kids they are. GAG.

Temari had told me on many occasions that my checkered zip-ups, silver hoops, and knee-high Converse are better then the poor Mary Jane-wearing souls, but I know she's just trying to cheer me up…by lying.

Anyways, where was I?

Oh, right. Because of my evil parents, I have been Claused and must "change my erring ways".

"Who're you paired up with?" Temari asked as I fussed with my locker handle. Grr, this thing hates me.

"Trio'ed up, actually," I slammed my fist on the door, wincing as pain shot through my whole arm. "And the lucky winners? Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka." The tingling swept through my whole body.

They both winced. "Super geek president and an air-balloon cheerleader? Pitied, Sia," Tayuya whistled.

"Wait-why does Haruno have to sign the clause? She's Directions official idol," Temari rolled her eyes as she pulled upon her own locker (hers and Tayuya's flanked mine).

"She was caught pinning a freshman fan boy to his locker. Her parents flipped and now she's Claused."

"One incident?" Temari raised an eyebrow. "Took ya ninety-seven."

"Apparently her grades are slipping and she's not making curfew and blah blah blah…" I trailed off. "Yamanaka got Claused because she pushed someone out of an upper story window."

"Knew that," Tayuya tapped her tongue on the roof of her mouth, making clip-clop noises. "Got it on my phone."

"YouTube?" I asked.

"YouKnowIt," Tayuya replied snarkly.

Temari shook her head, smirking.

The bell rung all-importantly and I sighed, knowing I'd have to face the two horrors right off the bat.

It was going to be a long day, a longer week, and an even longer month.

**

* * *

**

Two.

"What's wrong, Haruno?" snipped cheerlead-y, blond-y, dumb-y Ino Yamanaka, sneering at Everyone's Favorite Directions Academy ASB President. "Too goody-two-shoes for The Clause?"

Smart pants-y, nerd-y, glasses-wearing-type-y (she didn't wear glasses, that's just what she's like, though) Sakura Haruno sniffed, glaring at Yamanaka from across the table and over her books on starving African children. "Oh, puh-lease, Yamanaka. Everyone needs to improve."

I snorted, which brought their attentions to me since the first time they sat down (which had been fine with me).

"Got something to say, Uchiha?" Yamanaka bitched, the ever stereotypical cheerleader.

"Enlighten us," Haruno eyed my boots-which were propped up on the table-disdainfully.

"I just find it extremely amusing that you two used to be friends," I said smoothly.

I had struck a nerve. Yamanaka bit out, "Yeah, well, I can't buh-LIEVE you're related to Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san."

_Oh good god. Here come the relation stabs. Original, Yamanaka, very original._

Haruno seemed to agree with me on this one, as she now turned her critical gaze back towards out resident cheerleader, pity and disgust apparent in her eyes.

Point for Haruno.

"Yamanaka, if you're going to make relation stabs, do include Sai, my wonderful cousin," I said, leaning forward and propping my chin on my fist, smiling at Yamanaka.

"Huh," Haruno cocked her head. "I thought cheerleaders were perfectionists. Now I realize they're just bitchy."

_Haruno, 2, Yamanaka, 0._

"Yeah, well, don't see anyone paying attention to your speeches, hon. Maybe you should come to a rally and see what VOICE OF THE PEOPLE really means," Yamanaka sugar coated her insult.

_Haruno, 2, Yamanaka, 1.  
_

"No thanks," Haruno tutted. "'specially since VOCIE OF THE PEOPLE doesn't mean 'I need to show off my ass to get liked'."

Oooh, the politician's got the cheerleader crushed under her cha-ching cowboy boots. Classic.

Yamanaka would've flipped the student body president The Finger if our study hall teacher didn't have eyes of a hawk. Instead, she just stuck her tongue out.

"Real mature, Yamanaka," I drawled. "Gonna use that in one of your routines?"

Before Yamanaka had a chance to speak, Haruno cut her off. "Look who's talking, Uchiha. Get your bedamned boots off the table. You're ruining school property."

Whoever said politicians weren't evil was W-R-O-N-G-!

"Yeah, Uchiha. _You're ruining school property_," Yamanaka sung, and I tried to suppress giggles at the sight of Haruno's face.

"You think it's FUNNY-" Haruno's voice upped a level.

"Cool your jets, prezzy," I said, putting my feet on the ground. "She was just backing you up," I flashed her my best smile, glancing at the clock. Ten more minutes…then freedom.

Yamanaka flashed me what I would've called a grateful glance if we weren't talking about the head bitch as Haruno backed off, going back to her African Starvation books.

_God. These girls are so annoying. Haruno especially…she's obsessed with every little detail._

"I am NOT obsessed with every little detail," Haruno glared at me, and I blinked in surprised.

"She didn't say anything," Yamanaka clucked.

"I HEARD-"

The bell rung, saving me from Haruno's wraith. I escaped, overjoyed.

**

* * *

**

Three.

It was official; I'd lost my mind.

I stared blankly into my locker. Taped on the back wall was a manila envelope. Labeled in black, fat, neat letters were the words THE CLAUSE followed by SYDNEY UCHIHA.

I yanked the envelope down from the metal wall and opened it.

_**WELCOME TO THE COVENANT, SIA**_

**Dear Miss Uchiha,**

**You probably have questions by now. We have the answers, but they are not for us to unlock. That's your job. Included is your copy of THE CLAUSE.**

**Enjoy your freedom while it lasts,**

**~THOSE CHANGED BY THE CLAUSE**

Ok, weird. You sign a behavioral contract and suddenly your part of a secret club? Something was missing from this equation.

I drew out the second sheet of paper and nearly yelped as pain shot up through my arm.

Holding back curses, I unfolded what I assumed was my 'copy of the Clause' and was once again struck by the secret club theory.

On the pristine white sheet was only one sentence.

_**I, SYDNEY UCHIHA, TO ALL RESPONSIBILITIES AFOREMENTIONED ON THE CLAUSE.**_

My jaw dropped. Uh, WHAT? I never agreed to responsibilities.

"Hey, whatcha got there?"

I squeaked and tucked away the envelope, hiding it from the very curious eyes of Kira Clemmings, a previous victim of THE CLAUSE.

"H-hey K-Kira," I stammered. "Sup?"

She squinted at me. "Oho, is that a CLAUSE mail?"

"Er…whatsit?" I asked, confused.

"Long story," She waved her hand, rolling her eyes. "They sent us mail to keep us on our tip-toes, I guess. It's bullsh-crap," She said, changing her words at the last second.

"Uhm…right…" I slammed my locker shut, following her toward the 'B' class history room, pushing my hair behind my ears.

"You'll get used to all of it," Kira said, looking down at her bleeping phone. "Uh…I gotta go. Tell Kurenai-sensei I'm sorry." She sprinted off down the hall.

I stared off down the hall. _Her own absence_, I thought and walked into History.

"Hello, Sydney," Kurenai-sensei smiled at me serenely.

"Uhm…Kira said she had some business to-"

"I know. Sit down."

_This day could not get any weirder…_ I thought to myself, sliding into my seat.

Boy, was I wrong.

**

* * *

**

Four.

The minutes ticked by slowly and I groaned, desperate to get out of The Hell Of All Math Classes, with bitch cheerleader Karin and pervert teacher Genma and to _just get to science_, even if I had to deal with Ino Yamanaka once again.

The bell finally rung and I bolted out of my seat, not even saying good-bye to Temari (which I would apologize to her, later).

I flew into my science classroom, opening my mouth to talk to Iruka-

-and groaning my bad luck when I came face-to-face with terrible sub Orochimaru.

_Just kill me now, _I thought.

Metal groaning registered in my ears, and I yelped as the wind was knocked out of me as the projector fell down.

_No, not again!_ I panicked.

Hinata Hyuuga, a timid smart bee, got off of me. "You OK, Sia/ You were almost killed."

"I-I'm fine," I said. _That was weird._

"Tell me about it, Uchiha," Yamanaka sniped from my side.

I stared at her. _I didn't say anything. What's she playing at?_

Yamanaka sniffed."Whatever, _Uchiha._ Quit playing your games."

"What do you WANT, Yamanaka?" I cried out. "I'm not doing ANYTHING!"

"Oh, go die," She hissed.

"I almost just did!" I yelped.

"Ladiesssssss…pleassssse be quiet," The sub hissed, and I abruptly took my spot next to her.

"This is crazy," I muttered, the tingling feeling sweeping through my system.

"You have no idea," Ino muttered.

"Oh, yeah?" I arched an eyebrow. "Fill me in."

She looked at me, then around the class. She had no one else to talk to. She sighed, then begun.

"I created a hall pass for myself, somehow, 'cause I was late to first."

"…Before or after you signed THE CLAUSE?"

"After."

I sighed. Something was definitely up.

**

* * *

**

Five.

Finally, the disastrous science period was over. Somehow, Ino (I had discovered that she wasn't reallyallthatbadafterall) and I had caused a minor explosion, set frogs free, and turned paper into thin air.

_Creepy._

Settling my nerves, I told myself that homeroom with Haruno COULD. NOT. be as bad as science with Ino had been.

I confidently strode into Kakashi-sensei's room and plopped down in my seat next to Haruno, who hair looked a little fringed.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"In the middle of math, my paper caught fire."

'You mean spontaneously combusted?" I sniggered.

Her voice rose. "Paper cannot SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUST-"

Her bag caught fire.

"EEK!" She squealed. Sighing, I dumped my Vitamin Water on her back.

_Such a waste…I wish I had more…._

It filled up, and I nearly dropped the bottle. We stared at each other.

"You, me, and Ino need to have a talk tomorrow," I said seriously. She nodded in conformation, her face a pale ash color.

Question was, could we survive until tomorrow?

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_LA FRICKING LA:_**

**'Sup.**

**A new story-wow, yay me. This one ONLY evolved because my computer crashed and I lost all my other stories and I am procrastinating on rewriting the next chapters...xD.**

**Anyways, this was supposed to come out on SIA DAY (that would be this friday, March 20th, bcause that's the day she was first created, two years back) but i couldn't wait. xD.**

**Again-I absa-bloody-freaking-lutely hate introduction chapters which is why this kindofsucksandissortofrushedbutitwillgetbetteripromise!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(-^-^-)**

**Sorry for the early Saku-and-Ino-bashing. They come from three different social groups so ofcoursetheyaregoingtohateeachotheratthebeginningright?left ANYWAYS...sorry about the running together of words i'm super hyper this morning i guess its because i actually got a lot of sleep last night yay go me!**

**ENOUGH WITH THE RUN ON SENTENCES.**

**I abas-lutely love the Haruno-Uchiha-Yamanaka bickering/bantering at the beginning. -grins- It's fab and I'm proud of myself for it. **

**SORRY ABOUT RUSHING TOWARDS THE END. If you noticed it, good for you...ish. My brain wasn't working great last night and I JUST WANTED TO BE DONE with this chapter. I might go back and fix it later.**

**I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY CHAPTERS THIS FICLET WILL HAVE and I certainly have no idea when I will start updating my other stories again so please BEAR WITH ME.**

**Ta-ta, love, strawberries, peace'n'pancakes,**

**Lady MOC**

**(i am too tired to write out my full name...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Clause-O-Fied**_

_**Part Two.**_

**Six.**

Answer; yes, we could.

And we did…somehow.

Don't ask me how; I seem to have forgotten something along the lines of a _suspended car_, floating in mid-air. _Cringe._

Let's just say I pity the police and the clean-up job they had to do.

I'm just glad it wasn't me.

I pulled open my locker, stifling a yawn. Somehow, I wasn't surprised when another manila envelope was taped to the back of my locker.

Before, I had wondered, _How did they get in my locker?_

Now I knew.

_Magic._

The tingling and pain hadn't disappeared, but I managed to get the envelope open without too much yelling and screaming.

_Cough. Cough._

**Dear Sia,**

**We applaud your intelligence. You were well chosen. **_**We'll see you as The Crow spreads his wings.**_

**Try not to kill yourself too much,**

**~Those Whose Lives Were Changed By The Clause**

Uhm, OK? WTF? AS THE CROW SPREADS HIS WINGS? Wasn't magic FREAKING ENOUGH? Now we had to do with riddles, too? SPARE ME, FOR KAMI'S SAKE.

I banged my head against my locker door.

"Uh, Sia…?" Temari's voice. "You OK?"

I hurriedly stuffed the envelope away, banging my head against my locker as I spun around.

_I hate pain._

'I'mfineperfectlyfinewhywouldn'tIbefinewhydoyouask?" It came out in a rush, my face all a flush.

Tayuya raised an eyebrow at my spastic response. "Nnnnnnoooo reason…"

"Good!" I slammed my locker door shut, wincing as pain shot up through my arm. "Nnnngh!"

Temari and Tayuya shared a look that clearly said _We so don't know her._

"Ok~! Well! I gotsa to get to firrrrst, so, I'll see ya later-"

Tayuya grabbed my arm. "What. Is. Up?"

I blinked. "…The ceiling?" I tried hesitantly.

"You've been acting strange," Temari said. "You didn't call last night-"

_Created an ocean in my house._

"-didn't walk home with us-"

_Go detention for "stealing" Kimmi-sensei's wig. He's SOOOOO bald!_

"-and now you're being all private!" Temari finished, sweeping her arms. "I want to know what's going on."

"I have NO. CLUE," I said. "You'll be the first to know when I figure this all out."

"Uhm-" Whatever Tayuya was going to say was lost as the bell rang, and I made my escape.

For the second time in two days.

Maybe I would grow up to be an escape artist, if this "magic" thing didn't work out.

Hmmm.

**

* * *

**

Seven.

I burst into the study hall classroom and, ignoring the pointed glares directed my way, plopped down in my seat across from Sakura and Ino, sending this morning's letter skidding across the plastic wood, propping my feet up on the circular table once more.

Sakura-SOMEHOW-resisted the urge to glare at my Converse and picked the letter up.

"I got that too," Ino piped up from her spot across from me. "I'm SO confused."

Sakura looked thoughtful. "Well, I DON'T KNOW what to-"

The teacher, Lisa-sensei, interrupted us by plopping down three huge, manila folders. "For you three." And she abruptly left.

"I think she hates us," I said matter-of-factly. Ino snickered.

"Whatever gave you THAT idea, Sydney?" She smirked.

"Oh, PLEASE, if we're going to be in this together, call me Sia," I said off-handedly. I HATED my given name.

They glanced at each other, slightly surprised at this gesture of good faith, before nodding.

I picked up my own giant folder and nearly dropped it. "Gah! Heavy!" I managed to gasp out, before chiding myself in my mind. _Smooth, Sia, real smooth. Obviously they can tell that it's heavy._

Ino rolled her eyes and pulled hers over to her, Sakura following her lead.

"Good reading, girls," I said, before diving into my reading material.

_**TO BE DELIVERED TO THE 1**__**ST**__** PERIOD OF ONE SYDNEY BRITT UCHIHA**_

**Dear Miss Uchiha,**

**Included in here is everything you could possibly need to control your new found…well, you know.**

Oh, did I.

**We apologize for leaving you in the dark until now, but, if people found out that **_**The Clause**_** was actually an excuse for gathering young females descended from the Oldest Covenant and training them, well…the school would be shut down.**

**I mentioned "training". We cannot train you; you must do so yourself. I hope this packet is a sufficient guide for your own personal discovery.**

**Happy powering,**

_Your Principal._

Dear. Frickin. God. There was a MANUAL? I felt very covenant-y then. Guess it fit.

_The oldest covenant_. That puzzled me. My parents were very history orientated, and I've never heard about any Covenants, especially ones that practiced.

_Not like that would be a popular subject_, Something in my brain reminded me. I sweat dropped at my own stupidity.

I slammed the folder shut, my brain whirling with information. _Powers. Covenant. The Clause._ It was all confusing, and nothing seemed to connect. But I knew it did.

I sighed with frustration, and Sakura glanced up at me. "You OK?"

"No. And I probably never will be."

"Do I hear ya," Ino sighed.

**

* * *

**

Eight.

Second period. I needed answers from Kira…and I needed them NOW.

It was passing period. I was at my locker, as usual. Acting like everything. I tucked the manila folder onto the top of my locker, pulling out my history books like nothing was wrong.

"Hey, Sia!" Kira came over to me from the other study hall class. "'Sup?"

I glanced at her, lifted a finger, and sent a breeze flying down the corridor, causing her hair to fly in seven different directions.

Kira instantly calmed the wind. "Kay, so you figured it out. I-"

"WHEN were you going to tell me?" I asked, hands on hips. Her eyes shifted, and she sighed.

"I'm your guys' mentor," She said. "I couldn't tell you. It's gotta be under-the-wraps."

"And yesterday?" I arched a brow, tucking my books in my bag.

She sighed. "There's a rival covenant-"

"Of course. There's always a nemesis," I groaned.

"-and there was a slight…incident…with them yesterday."

"An incident."

"Yup."

"Somehow, I don't believe you."

Kira ran a hand through her hair, obviously exasperated. "OK, look. I know I've been kind of bad with this whole thing-"

"Maybe telling us right off the bat would've been a good idea," I agreed.

"-but you wouldn't've believed me. I mean, it's crazy, right?"

"…Right…" I said slowly.

"Study hall is the best class for me to teach you in," She continued as we walked towards history. "Although Kurenai-sensei is very understanding. I'll lay down the ropes tomorrow, kay? Just try not to get killed."

"Believe me," I said. "I have NO intention of getting killed."

"Good," She smiled. "Now, I have to go talk to Principal Tsunade…" She started to inch away.

"Kira," I said as something came to mind.

"Yeah?"

"Can you just give me the envelopes, instead of breaking into my locker, now?"

She chuckled. "Oh, Sia. Where would the fun be in that?"

Indeed.

**

* * *

**

Nine.

I was surprised that it had taken as long as it had for the rumors to get to my brothers, so, when I was finally confronted by Itachi, I had a speech prepared.

"Sia," He started off, standing a good foot above me. Jesus, he was tall. I hated that both my brothers were taller than me. It took my edge away-especially with Sasukle.

"Wassup?" I smiled up at him, calming my nerves inside.

"The rumors-"

"Oh, ITACHI. They. Are. Rumors," surprisingly, Kira has come to my rescue. _Holy crap._

He nodded at her in acknowledgement, then turned back to me, but I was making my escape-something I was extremely good at (did I mention that before? Man, I'm amazing).

Next up; math, where I would (probably) have to plead my case to Temari and Tayuya, in fear of my life.

Oh, the joys of having protective friends.

I slid into the classroom, coming face-to-face with my worst nightmare, teacher wise-Genma.

Shudder. _Cringe. _**Wince.**

You probably won't escape with your innocence intact.

Sometimes, I wonder why Tsunade even hired him. Then I remember that she likes Jiriaya, the health teacher, and I decide I don't really want to know.

HaveIevermentionedIlovemyteachers?

"Genma-sensei…" And I tried to sidle by him. Silly me. I should've known it wouldn't work.

"Sia! You're looking lovely today…" And he proceeded to leer at me. Really? C'mon, him, as a MATH TEACHER? For kami's sake, HELP ME!

Nngh!

Tayuya and Temari, to the rescue! (they should be the ones with powers, not ME)!!

"Hey, Genma-sensei," Temari pushed herself in between me and Genma, and Tayuya helped me make my escape.

"Er…hello…Sabaku-san…" Downtrodden by the rejection of being able to leer at me, he shuffled his way back to the front of the class.

A-ha! YESH!

Cough. Cough.

I plopped down in my seat betwixt(1) Temari and Tayuya.

"Thanks, guys. Sometimes I don't know what I would do without you."

"SOMEtimes?" Temari teased. "Aw, Sise, I feel so unloved!"

"Move over, Sabaku," I said, indulging in our usual banter. "I've got more important things."

"More important than us? Do you hear this, Yu-yu? We're being put on the side burner."

"Ayi yi yi," Tayuya gripped, taking her own part. "She must have a touch o' the brain fever."

"Yu-yu! I do not have BRAIN FEVER!" I protested, breaking the banter by pouting.

"Couldn't think of anything else," She smirked. I grumbled, feeling my heart sink. I hated keeping secrets from them.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**1. Betwixt-Saw this word in Othello. Means between.**

**_I FEEL HAPPY, OH SO HAPPY:_**

**NOT.**

**Eh, but you don't need to know about that.**

**2nd chapter of _Clause-O-Fied! _YAAAAAAAY! -exetremly happy-**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter-'specially the scenes between Temari, Yu-yu, and Si-sise (xD). I do love them so.**

**As for the "Cliques"/groups Saku, Ino, Sia, and Kira come from:**

**_Sia's Group: Yu-yu and 'Mari_**

**_Saku's Group: Hina and Ten_**

**_Ino's Group: Ami and Karin_ (although I do promise that they will go buh-bye soon)**

**_Kira's Group: Kin and Konan, known as the Triple K. Been Claused._**

**So Kira is the mysterious envelope deliverer (could've seen that coming miles away). Maybe, soon, everything will be revealed.**

**...Or, not.**

**Please leave your oh-so-wonderful comments and reviews. My creative juices desire them.**

**:Loves and Kisses:,**

**Lady MOC**


End file.
